


Taken from Us Too Young

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, Flash Fic, Gen, Tombstones, Whumptober 2020, graves, mourning loved one, not very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Simon hasn't visited his brother in a long time.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, siblings - Relationship
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Taken from Us Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't count as whump.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Oh well.

It had been ten years since Simon had felt the need to visit his brother. Guilt settled in his stomach. There had been a point in his life when all he had thought about was visiting his brother, to make sure the poor kid never felt alone, but life liked to go in wild directions. He had a family of his own, a job he loved, and so little time to take care of himself in between, let alone driving a few hours out of his way to the cemetery to lay flowers on a crumbling grave.

Simon rested white flowers on Larry’s tombstone. When they had been kids, they had played in fields full of white flowers, and since neither of them had cared much about them, he thought any kind of flower would do as long as it was that familiar color.

The inscription was generic: “Taken from Us Too Young.” While it was true, there was something so impersonal about it. So many other tombstones said the same thing, and he wondered if it would be all right if he commissioned a new one for him.

There was so much to tell him, not so much to relieve the guilt he felt for never visiting his brother, his only sibling, and it took him a long time, two hours longer than he had intended to stay there. At least his daughter had had her graduation party over the weekend instead of the birthday of the uncle she had never gotten to meet.

“I’ll come back more often, little brother,” Simon promised with a sigh, and with a lighter feeling in his body, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day nineteen of Whumptober2020! 
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
